


Unexpected Surprise

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Gay Chicken, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tom, I’m fucking bored,” Mark said.</p><p>We were sitting in a room on this stiff brown couch. We were waiting for that guy to come back and get us for our interview. It’s been only two minutes and Mark is already agitated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this gif : http://blink-182spain.tumblr.com/post/56834523023/hi

“Tom, I’m fucking bored,” Mark said.

We were sitting in a room on this stiff brown couch. We were waiting for that guy to come back and get us for our interview. It’s been only two minutes and Mark is already agitated.

“Tom, let’s do something,” he ran his fingers through his short dark hair, standing up as he speaks.

“Just sit down and wait for the guy, dude. It won’t take long.”

“But I’m _booorrreeeed_!” he stomp his feet like a little kid.

I sighed, trying my best to ignore him. He stared at me for a while, and then a grin started growing on his face.

“Why are you smiling?” I knew he’s up to no good.

His fingers went under the hem of his shirt, and before I could stop him, the shirt was off his body.

“What are you doing?!”

“It’s hot in here, don’t you think?” he smirked deviously as he unbuckled his belt.

“Mark, put your clothes back. The dude might be here anytime soon man!” I started panicking as his Dickies fell down to his ankles.

“But it’s fucking hot!” he kicked his shorts to the side, his fingers now at the waistband of his baby blue boxers.

The most logical thing to do is stand up and throw the clothes at him. But I was too lazy to get off, and I knew he will fight back. He pulled down his boxers, now standing in front of me fully naked.

I gulped dryly, trying not to look at his junk.

Stupid fucking crush on stupid fucking band member.

“Look Tommy, look at my penis!” he squealed as he started swinging his hips around.

“Stop it Mark,” I could feel hotness prickling on my cheeks, and I knew I was beginning to blush.

“Oh Tommy, why are you so shy? You’ve seen it before,” he giggled.

“Just put your clothes back on,” I looked down at the ground.

“Hey, wanna play a game?” said Mark.

“Does it involve you putting your clothes on?”

“No dickhead. It’s call ‘gay chicken’. Know how to play it?”

“Uummm … no?” I said, even though I was fully aware of how the game works.

“Well, the two players need to lean in to pretend they’re gonna kiss, you know. And the first person who pulled back is a chicken! Wanna play it?”

“No, I don’t want – what are you doing?!” I started panicking as Mark sat down on my lap.

Still fully naked.

His dick is on my groin.

I swallowed the moan that was about to escape my lips as I could feel his dick rubbing against mine.

Fuck, if I get a boner, he would never let me forget.

“Come on Tom, don’t be a pussy and play,” he was still smiling that stupid smile of his, the same smile that makes me feel warm and funny inside.

“If I play this stupid fucking gay game of yours, would you get off my crotch dude?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Fine.”

Mark stopped smiling, his face now full of concentration as he began to lean in. I started leaning in to, not sure where this is going. I knew he will be the first one to chicken out anyway, and though I think this game is stupid, I really wanted to win.

As the inches that separated our face grew smaller and smaller, I began to realise that Mark might not chicken out. We were breathing the same air now, and I never seen his face this up close. From those fucking brilliant blue eyes that are the loveliest shade I have ever seen in my life, to his sculpted cheek bones, and his cleft on his chin that he always hated but I secretly love.

He’s fucking beautiful.

“I never noticed how pretty your eyes are Tom,” he whispered and I could smell his breath, an intoxicating mixture of the cigarettes he smoked and the coffee he drank.

He shut his eyes, and I did the same too. My mind was freaking out right now, grasping that we are going to kiss.

We are going to fucking kiss.

I’ve only had fleeting dreams about this, and it’s becoming a reality.

His nose brushed against mine, and I could feel his lips lingering over mine. Our lips lightly touched, and Mark quickly deepened the kiss. I became even braver as my hands settled on his hips.

This game was quickly turning out to a hot making out session with the guy I’ve secretly liked for the past few years.

My mind went blank as I felt his tongue brushing across my closed lips. I parted my lips, our tongues shyly sliding against each other. We were still too timid with each other. As the moments passed, both of us started losing our inhibitions. His hands were under my shirt, running over my chest. I started grinding him slowly, so turned on at the warm body above me, doing magic on my body.

I heard noises coming from outside.

I pulled away from the kiss immediately, gently pushing him off me.

“Hehe, you lost,” his lips were wet from the kiss.

“Can you put on some fucking clothes? The guy is coming back.”

“Nope. Yeah, you might want to do something about that.”

He pointed at my crotch region. I looked down, in horror as I saw my growing boner.

“Fuck, tell me something gross. Quick!”

“My hands all over your naked body as we continue our making out session, grinding against your dick as our moans start to reverberate in the room.”

“You just made matters worse!” my dick was fully erected from hearing Mark’s torture.

“Just adjust your shorts dude, they wouldn’t notice.”

He walked to the door, standing with both his hands over his junk. I stood beside him, trying to make my boner look less noticeable.

The door opened and there was a camera pointing at us.

“Hi!” Mark said.

I smiled uncomfortably as the thoughts of what just happened went through my head.

I’ll make him pay for this later, I thought as I checked out his butt when he walked in front of me.


End file.
